


Hello, who is this?

by Tickette



Series: PWP Sam/Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean has triggers, Dean is pissed, Inopportune times, M/M, Phone Calls, Sam conditioned Dean to get hard when the phone rings, Sam gets what he wants, Sam is Manipulative, Sex on a Car, Wincest - Freeform, motel sex, not interrupted sex, sibling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean and Sam keep getting calls from their at inappropriate times.  Dean wants to stop, but Sam does not.Sam has conditioned Dean to get hard whenever the phone rings.  He has fun.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: PWP Sam/Dean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Hello, who is this?

**Author's Note:**

> These are just fun things that are not a part of anything but fun times between my favorite fuck brothers.

Three states over they were already engaged in activities when their dad called. They were enjoying a slow, easy fuck when Dean's phone rang. Dean tried to pull out to grab his phone, but Sam wrapped his legs around his brother and stopped him.

"Let go, I have to answer," Dean ordered, though he had not lost his hard-on.

"Fine," Sam flipped them so that he was on top. He ignored Dean's gasp as he picked up the screaming phone and hit the button answering it. "Hello Dad, got you in speaker."

Dean stared daggers at Sam above him. "Dad, what's up?"

Sam smirked at Dean, keeping the phone just out of his reach. He kept one ear on their conversation and started to ride his brother's dick. He moved slowly as Dean dug his fingers into his thighs. He knew Dean was going to leave bruises and bloody marks by the feel of it. Still, he had his erection.

"No, Dad, it's just the pipes." Dean was trying his best to get Sam to stop. "Yeah, the interviews…"

_ Seriously?  _ Sam thought,  _ you should know better by now. _

Sam moved faster making Dean have to concentrate on his speech. He finally gave up on making Sam stop. He even took Sam's dick in his hand and was stroking him in time with Sam's movements.

"No, Dad," Sam answered an inquiry. He was breathless and needed to come, but held off. He knew Dean was doing his best to force the issue. "I have a, ah, an appointment this evening with, um ah, the professor."

Sam winked at Dean and flipped them back. He nearly laughed at their dad's question.

"Sam just fell on the bed, the clumsy moose. Yes, sir, we'll meet you there once we finish here." Dean hastily interjected, though he never stopped fucking Sam, all the same. 

Sam slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his moan as he came all over their stomachs and chests. He tried to hold off but Dean's hand movements and where he was pounding inside him, Sam could not stop himself.

"Damn it! No, Dad, not you. Sam spilled all over. Shit, it's a mess." Dean was smirking now. "I gotta go. Yeah, Dad, bye."

Sam hit the button to end the call as Dean cursed him for his orgasm. Sam couldn't stop himself. A few minutes later he was panting in time with Dean as he shot his load into him.

"Seriously dude, you could not wait? I hate you, bitch."

"Sure you do, jerk."

\---

Sam was bored. This last case was a dead end and their dad had them driving to some small town three states down on what he considered a wild goose chase.  _ It's all some fucking plan to see how high we'll jump. _ Most of the time he was on board with their "assignments" but lately they seemed a bit thin. He tried to talk to Dean about it but that went nowhere. So now he sat staring out the window as the sun set on yet another day with no civilization in sight.

"Thirty-three miles to Ogdenville. Shit." Dean did not seem very happy with the arrangement either, but would never admit it.

Sam glanced at him then back outside. Another hour before they could get some food and find a bed.  _ This fucking sucks. _ He grabbed his phone and opened messenger. Nothing new. He sighed and looked at Dean again. 

His older brother had spurned his advances for the last few hundred miles, touting the need to make time. Sam was over it. The thinly veiled job would still be there if they got there tonight or tomorrow, it didn't matter. Sam was tense and wanted some relief. He let a sly smile slide across his face. He pulled out the burner he picked up a few days ago and dialed Dean's number.

Within seconds of the phone ringing, Dean was struggling to get his phone out of his pocket of his tightening jeans. Sam watched as Dean shifted in his seat as he answered the phone. He had ended the call right before.

"Hello?" Dean frowned and looked at the display. "Unlisted. Fucking telemarketer." He dropped his phone between them and palmed his bulge as if to make it go away.

"Yeah, they suck. You should change the ringtone so that if it is unknown, you don't answer." Sam suggested. He secretly smirked as Dean shifted again, trying to will his erection away.

"Yeah," distracted Dean nodded. "I'll, ah, do that."

Sam set his face to concern. "You okay, man? You look pale."

Dean shook his head and snapped, "I'm fine, just a long way to go before we stop."

Sam looked out the side window again to cover his smile at Dean's discomfort. He laid his head back with a pretext of taking a nap, instead he secretly watched his brother. He stifled a laugh every time Dean let slip a grunt of frustration. He called Dean’s phone again.

"Dude, ignore it." Sam faked a groggy protest.

"I can't not answer, it could be Dad." Dean's voice sounded strained. “Hello? Shit.” He dropped the phone again.

"Why would he call before we contact him to let him know we arrived? When has he ever broken protocol?" Sam was now sitting up.

Dean just gave a short nod. He glanced at Sam. "Stop staring."

"Dude," Sam said with a knowing grin, "your hard."

Dean frowned. "No, I'm not."

Sam barked a laugh and slipped his hand to Dean's bulge. Sure enough, Dean was rock hard in his jeans.

"Get off," Dean grabbed Sam's hand to pull it off. Sam pressed down harder and Dean covered it with his hand and rubbed it to his dick. "Shit."

"Dean…" Sam slid closer, lifted off his brother's hand, and carefully undid Dean's jeans. He slipped his hand in and pulled out Dean's impressive dick. Dean sighed with relief. Sam wrapped his hand around his dick and held it.

"Damn it, Sam," Dean breathed and wanted to close his eyes. He quickly pulled over and killed the engine. 

Sam stroked him and licked Dean's ear. He suckled his earlobe and felt his brother writhe in his seat.

"I need you, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Do we have time…"

Dean turned and captured Sam's mouth. The kiss was hungry and deep. Sam was panting when they parted. He leaned down and licked Dean's dick. 

He toyed with the head and sucked in the tip. Dean moaned, just what Sam wanted. He then slid down slowly taking in more and more. He pulled off with a wet pop. Dean tried to push Sam's head back down, but Sam had more leverage. 

"I want to fuck you against the car." Sam licked Dean's ear as he whispered this. Dean was scrambling to get out as an answer. Soon Dean was draped over the hood, jeans at his knees and Sam pushing into his brother. Dean moaned beautifully on the hood of Baby. Dean was always so tight, Sam had to slowly thrust himself in, little by little. In the meantime, Sam was stroking Dean into a frenzy.

"I wish that was, ah ah, your mouth." Dean hissed and bucked back to get Sam to move faster.

Sam laughed and pushed the last few inches in. He loved that sharp gasp Dean did followed by the sinful moan.  _ Oh yeah. _ Soon they were rocking the car with the force of their fucking.

Dean screamed when he came, shooting cum all over the fender and tire. Sam grunted in response and grabbed Dean tighter at his hips because he lost his ability to stand on his own. Sam pounded his brother's ass trying to get deeper inside. 

_ Fuck, Dean feels so good. _

Sam felt it, there it was, he had denied himself until Dean came. Freed, Sam let it build until he exploded inside Dean. Sam moaned his orgasm and then fell across Dean's back.

"Get off me, Sasquatch," Dean listlessly shoved at Sam.

Sam chuckled and tried to get upright. "Can't, boneless."

It was Dean's turn to bark a laugh. He pushed back on Sam until they both were standing, though it was more like leaning against the car than under their own power.

"That was…" Sam left it hanging in the air, because they didn't actually talk about it. Sure they enjoyed carnal pleasures, but it was still incest and they both knew it wasn't right. Although that hadn't stopped them from engaging in it.

Dean pulled up his jeans, staggered over, and grabbed the wet wipes he kept in the car for this very thing. He cleaned himself and his car. He tossed the package to Sam. Once they we're all sorted, they were back on the road again. 


End file.
